The present invention relates in general to decorative covers installed on internal combustion engines for automotive vehicles, and, more specifically, to the mounting of a soft engine cover to an engine and air intake manifold.
The engine compartment of a vehicle presents various challenges for vehicle engineers and designers in providing functionality, serviceability, and aesthetics in a relatively small space. Consideration must also be given to manufacturing and assembly costs in addition to weight, which ultimately impacts fuel economy, to deliver a competitive product. An engine cover is typically used in order to enhance the overall appearance of the engine compartment and to reduce the propagation of engine noise. Injection molded polymers are commonly used to fabricate an engine cover.
The typical mounting for an engine cover to an engine may be comprised of several steel brackets, fasteners, or other joining structures such as hooks or clamps. The use of several intermediate components which attach on one side to the engine cover and on the other side to an engine component (e.g., an air intake manifold or a cam cover) creates many potential sites for NVH (noise, vibration, and harshness) problems such as squeak and rattle. A relatively large part count leads to added part costs and an associated increase in manufacturing/assembly costs.
The air intake manifold which directs incoming air to the respective engine cylinders of a combustion engine has historically been fabricated from metal. More recently, various molded materials including thermoplastics, resins, and polymers have been used to manufacture intake manifolds. Preferred materials may include nylon or other polyamides which may further include filler materials such as glass fibers. A switch to plastic materials has achieved a reduction in weight, but reliance on brackets and fasteners with a high parts count have continued.
In co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 14/525,578, filed Oct. 28, 2014, entitled “Integrally-Molded Intake Manifold Connector for Engine Cover of Combustion Engine,” which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,464,607 on Oct. 11, 2016, and which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, a hinged connection is disclosed wherein hinge pins extending from radial arms of the engine cover each carry an elastomeric ferrule and wherein the hinge pins are received in slots formed by transverse strips carried by structural ribs of the manifold body.
In co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 14/804,495, filed Jul. 21, 2015, entitled “Hinged Engine Cover for Intake Manifold,” which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,551,307 on Jan. 24, 2017, and which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, a hinged interface is disclosed wherein C-hooks formed integrally on the intake manifold receive a hinge spindle that is an integrally molded element of the cover.
The engine cover is typically fabricated as a one-piece molded article to simplify manufacturing and to lower cost. In order to securely retain the engine cover throughout the service lifetime and harsh conditions in a vehicle, the hinge components must be fairly rigid. Consequently, a nylon or other hard thermoplastic material needed for the hinge element is used to form the entire cover. However, a hard material may be less effective at attenuating noise and vibrations.
In addition, fasteners used to secure the cover at the end opposite from the hinge have been relatively difficult to reach and/or manipulate during installation. Thus, it would be desirable to increase noise attenuation while providing an attachment that simplifies installation, reduces parts count, and lowers cost.